


By Hands of Fate

by highwinddragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Humanstuck, Humor, MaleJade, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, femkarkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwinddragon/pseuds/highwinddragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never wanted this, They never wanted to kill. They never wanted to see death. They could never escape Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Hands of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so some of the characters will be out of character I will just try my best to make them In Character in the following chapters, so with out further ado here's the story. And the my Sollux is using lisp here.

Chapter 1

“They came with fire, they came with axes,  
the roofs were set a flame and door’s hewn down.  
Our need is dire as the village blazes, nothing is the same  
since the beasts with fire came.”

On a tranquil island, there sat a small village. There was rarely any event that ever occurred. The people there we mostly farmers or fishermen. Very few had any combat experience, which is to say slaughtering a pig that did not wish to become a meal. The houses they all had range from little hay huts to wooden houses that were mostly destroyed or in ruin.

==> Be the boy who just arrive yesterday from his long journey

Your name is Sollux Captor. You just finished a long journey and you act more like a man. You were practically, one of the four villagers in the tiny village that ever had any real combat experience. You’ve been taught to protect yourself over the course of your journey. Your already 16 and you spoke with a lisp. You wear a simple blue tunic, gray trousers and worn shoes. Somehow, you felt eerie, it was just a feeling. Still you put on your trusty sword inside its scabbard and brought along a pouch of your ninja tools mainly shurikens, kunais, and some smoke bombs, you put the pouch around your belt and decided to walk over to Eridan’s home.  
“Hey Athhole ‘sup?” you greeted  
“Oh hey Sol, nothing much and stop calling me a ASSHOLE!” Eridan replied furiously  
“If you want me to thtop, thtop being one!” You replied  
“Wwhatevver, by the wway Sol wwhere are you even going wwith all that?” He asked  
“Not going anywhere Ath-Eridan, just thought I’d need it.” You replied  
“Need it? Oh please, the only dangerous place in here is Kar’s and Jade’s house. That reminds me! I gotta go pay a visit to them.” He replied as he ran  
“Wait up! I’m a-coming too!” You shouted trying to catch up to him.

The two boys needn’t run so far as they ran into the said couple  
“Oww! Sorry Kar, Sorry Jade.” Eridan said apologetically  
“HEY YOU EUROPEN LIKE HIPSTER, HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! DON’T FUCKING CUT OUR NAMES SHORT! I’M KARA OR KARLA AND HIS JAYDEN!” Kara yelled that startled a few birds and flew away  
“Wwell sorry KARLA for bumping to you!” Eridan replied rudely  
“WAIT ‘TILL YOU SEE WHAT I WILL MOTHERFUCKING DO TO YOU.” Kara said angrily  
Jayden merely smiled and hugged Kara and said: “Kara keep your voice down just let Eridan cut our names because that’s how Eridan is.”  
“Fine, but you know how much I hate it!” Kara replied simmering down  
“Don’t worry my love, I’ll treat you to a nice vanilla ice cream sundae with candy corn and chocolate and caramel hot fudge!” Jayden said coaxingly, you then shuddered as you heard what he said. Jayden or Jayden Harley was an ADHD teen about 15 and never loses his temper, the only weird thing about him is the things he can imagine and the random things he does. While Kara or Karla Vantas was always crabby and can only be tamed by Jayden, she’s about 15 years old, she seems to be the only person you know that hated everyone except Jayden.

Anyway, Eridan fixes his scarf, shirt, glasses, trousers and his ever flowing cape while Karla fixed up her hair, turtleneck and shorts. They normally yell at each other, Kara mostly but strangely good friends. These Three were also fighters in the whole villages. Eridan was always good with a crossbow but suddenly fascinated in magic but don’t know any spells even simple ones. Karla was always good with a sickle but you always suggest that she doesn’t join any fights because she might get hurt but she joins them anyway. Jayden was always good with his trusty Bow and Arrows but he is always trying out his experimental weapon he made which he decide to call a “gun” but every single time he uses it, it would always fail and mostly end up horribly one way or another, he said that he just need something to strengthen the tiny projectiles which he calls “bullets” so they won’t explode and a sturdy equipment for the shooter in order for it to be successful.

That night after the preparation the whole village did for you, they made you a “Welcome Home Party”, you were touched with all the effort they put through just to do this. You were about to thank them for the party but suddenly a bright light filled the sky. The flaming debris hit the nearby lighthouse. Then a host of men in light colorful armor, wielding torches and weird looking weapon came from the woods which surrounded the whole village.

The townsfolk began to panic. Bodies, mass of bodies, chased and torment the villagers as they rush to get home. The four of us finally extracted from the panicking crowd, we only saw carnage. Houses and huts ravaged and stormed, crops scorched, tress set a flame and roofs catching fire.

“OF ALL THE GOOD MOTHERFUCKING TIME” Kara exclaimed  
“Perfect, I knew I wathn’t gonna wathe my time and energy in bringing my thtuff” you said happily  
“YEAH, YEAH NOW SHUT UP, WE CAN’T JUST LET THIS HAPPEN!” Kara said  
“FINE and what do mean by “we” you asked  
“WHAT!” Kara exclaimed  
“Kara you’re a girl and this is a very serious battle you might get hurt” you said seriously hiding your lisp  
“DO YOU THINK I AM TOO…….. FUCKING DELICATE OHHH WAIT ‘TILL YOU SEE WHAT I CAN DO, YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT BETTER THIS PAST FEW MONTHS!” Kara yelled LOUDLY that almost made your eardrums burst  
“FINE, If you insist, but it’th not my fault if you get hurt.” You replied, you readied your sword. Eridan brought out a wand.  
“ASSHOLE, Are you fucking theriouth thith ith a real fight not thome practithe battle, bring out your crothbow” You said as you snatched 1 of his 20 wands and you debunked it in half. “Bu-But” he said  
“Eridan uthe your crothbow or I’m gonna fucking dethtroy ever fucking thingle 19 wandth you have left!” You said angrily, “Wweh” he said heartbroken. Eridan finally got out his crossbow, Kara “borrowed” a sickle from the nearby craft store, and Jayden got out his gun and you hope it doesn’t end up horribly to you or your friends. Together the 4 of you charged against what seemed to be a 20 men raid.

The battle almost seemed one-sided. Will they survive? The battle will be revealed on the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This was an effort between me and my moirail, I will try my best to update this regularly and don't be afraid to comment or give suggestions, and your Kudos will really help me write the next chapter for my dear readers :) for those who read the old version entitled "The Tales of Sollux and His Companions" We decided to change the title because me and my moirail thought it was kinda plain


End file.
